black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defiant
The Defiant was a pirate ship of Nassau during the Golden Age of Piracy. History Season Three The Defiant ''is presumably among the fleet of six ships under the command of Edward Teach to defend the harbor from the impending British invasion. Benjamin Hornigold is able to gain passage across the pirate lines under a flag of truce and read Woodes Rogers' address to the pirates on the beach. He declares that every man who wishes is to be pardoned, and a bounty is placed on the head of Charles Vane. Caught between a now hostile Nassau and a British blockade, Teach is able to lead the fleet away by breaking the British line using a fireship. The fleet then goes to Blackbeard's favorite haunt, Ocracoke Island. The fleet sails when they hear of Charles Vane's death. Teach and Rackham lead them in battle against Commodore Chamberlain's fleet, defeating them and forcing them to retreat. Season Four The ''Defiant, Eagle, 'Walru s 'and the ''Revenge ''form the pirate fleet that attempts to invade Nassau a few months after the battle at the Maroon Island. They sail into the harbor, the ''Revenge ''goes to begin fring at the fort, which has no visible guns. The other three ships continue sailing into the harbor. John Silver then notifies Captain Flint that the ''Defiant ''is cutting across their bow. Flint moves forward to see what's happening, but is too late to stop what is happening. The three ships run aground on hulks sunk in the bay. The redcoats then pull covers off the cannons and begin pummeling the pirate ships. Eventually, Flint gives the order to abandon ship. The pirates descend into longboats via rope ladders and flee to the fallback position on the eastern shore. However, between the fort and the sloops, many pirates are killed or captured. During the chaos, Silver gets dragged to the bottom of the bay when the rope ladder he is climbing down falls and is weighed down by an entangled swivel gun. Flint, who had already reached a longboat, prepares to jump in after him, but is forced to flee when Rogers' sloops begin attacking. As his boat pulls away, he and Madi watch as the ''Defiant ''begins sinking. Meanwhile, Silver frees himself by cutting off his prosthetic leg, which had become stuck in the ropes and he swims to the nearest ship, the ''Defiant. '' '' Silver swims through a n open gunport towards the stern of the ship and makes into a section of the hold that isn't completely submerged, and finds a goat standing on top of cargo boxes. Silver is offered only a moment to catch his breath as the ship sinks further into the water, and a torrent of rushing water pushes the goat away. Silver is again barely make it to a part of the ship where he can keep his head above water. Eventually, he swims for shore. The ''Defiant ''is severely damaged as a result of the battle, with over half of the ship submerged in the bay. Quotes ''"What the fuck is the ''Defiant ''doing?" ''- John Silver to Flint in XXIX. Gallery Eagle Walrus Defiant.jpeg Defiant stern.jpeg Walrus Defiant Eagle grounded.jpeg Defiant sinking.jpeg Defiant sinking underwater.jpeg Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Destroyed Ships